


Prolixity

by TheSunsOnHiatus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Gon bottoms, Gon is a loud boyfriend, Gon is kinda slutty in this, Killua is a good boyfriend™, Killua tops, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kurapika - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, accidental voyeruism? idk you'll see, but also rip me apart, fuck ging all the homies hate ging, horny boyfriends is the plot, i'm having too much fun with these tags lol, idk how much older didn't think that far, its my thing tho, kinky writing practice, mentioned Zushi, mentioned breeding?? if that's not your thing, mentioned the Oreo™, mindbreak??, spare me, they're older in this fic, this is kinda gross tbh, this is my first time writing guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsOnHiatus/pseuds/TheSunsOnHiatus
Summary: He was a mess. He was making a mess. And if he kept screaming, they were going to be in an entirely different kind of mess.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 29
Kudos: 214





	Prolixity

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello killugon friends,  
> this is my first fanfiction ever (and of course it's smut, sad case)  
> I was perplexed and inspired by the lack of top!killua in our lovely fandom, and so this fic was born  
> I'm quite nervous about posting this, but I would like constructive criticism for all future writing endeavors  
> happy holidays

“ _Jesus_ , Gon- … _Fuck,_ … _wait_ -”

Killua cut himself off in his throes of ecstasy.

 _Filth_.

It was pure, unadulterated filth, the way they were fucking.

He couldn’t remember how it started, how could he? When his brain was fogged up, his eyes shut closed, lips parted and panting and his fingers bruising the pretty tan flesh of Gon’s hips.

 _Gon_.

So beautiful. So needy and whiny and _desperate_ beneath him.

And so, so, so so so sososo, so _so_ _fucking loud_.

“ _MMmph…_ a-agh _…._ _K-Killua-ah~_ ….” Even with his right hand over Gon’s mouth, he was still so _loud._

Too loud.

“ _Gon_ , baby…shhh… you’ve gotta... _ugh_... _shhh_ or they’ll _hear_ us, baby, _fuck-_ ” His words fell upon deaf ears.

Gon only pushed back against his thrusts even harder if that was physically possible. Desperate in the way his hips moved, with Killua’s dick reshaping his insides. “ _So good_ , _Killua~_ it’s so, _so good-_ ”

It was. Killua couldn’t blame him. Apart of him wanted to say fuck it, _let them hear._ Let them hear how well he took care of Gon. How well he fucked him and left him screaming, _begging_ for _more_ \- how hard he made him cum. Let them hear how Killua claimed him over and over and over-

A particularly deep thrust had Gon seeing stars.

“ _Agh!..._ K-Killua!”

Gon’s head flew back, eyes teary and clouded. His flushed face was hot and sticky, drool pooling on the bed beneath him. Killua turned his head and kissed the tears falling down the puffy cheeks, before mouthing at Gon’s neck and shoulders.

He was a mess. He was making a mess. And if he kept screaming, they were going to be in an entirely different kind of mess.

Killua felt his dick twitch. From seeing Gon so fucked out, or from the possibility of someone watching them make love, he didn’t know. Probably both.

The idea of someone opening the door, the sight they would get-

Killua, all lean muscles and toned, pale flesh pounding into Gon’s shorter and shapely figure. Gon underneath him, with his back bowed and his mouth open. Messy and sobbing and pleading for Killua to go _harder_ , _faster_ \- Killua knows he wouldn’t stop. No matter if it was Zushi, or Kurapika, or Leorio. Hell, even if it was Ging himself.

In fact, he’s sure he’d go harder. He’d look at the intruder and smirk, before violently continuing to slam into Gon’s ass like they were enemies. Gon was just so pretty like this, all drooling and sloppy. He was all Killua’s.

If someone were to come in, Killua would smugly emphasize his claim.

 _But_ he knew Gon would be upset _after_ his mind-blowing climax. Though shameless, even Gon had his limits, and one of their loved ones watching them go at it would make him embarrassed. Embarrassed and snippy and fussy and overall, cause a headache for Killua that he didn't feel like entertaining. Gon could be a real brat when he wanted to be and Killua would rather not argue when they could be cuddling in post-coital bliss.

Therefore, he must do _something_ about Gon’s incessant wailing.

But, _fuck_ , if it didn’t turn him on-

He surged forward, his chest pressing to Gon’s back as his left hand moved from its place on Gon's hip to grab his leaking cock. Killua pumped him in time with his thrusts, Gon’s moans only steadily increasing in volume, his back arching. Killua pressed a kiss to Gon’s shoulder before he kissed up to his ear.

“You like it that much, baby? _~ ”,_ He panted in Gon’s ear, “Can’t be quiet even if all our friends are right downstairs? They can probably hear you, y’know~” Killua teased, “Begging me to fuck you like some bitch in heat.” He gave another lick to his ear before moving both his hands to play with Gon’s nipples.

Embarrassed, Gon let out yet another submissive whine. Killua was everywhere. Buried deep inside his ass, stroking his cock, playing and tugging on his nipples, panting in his ear. Gon felt more tears rush to his eyes as he sobbed in pleasure, his body shaking and his arms giving out underneath him, pressing his face to the sheets.

Killua only followed him, using one hand to keep Gon’s body flush against the sheets, and another on Gon’s hip to steady himself.

“It’s too good, huh? You can’t help it?” Gon could practically _feel_ Killua’s cocky smirk. Could sense the predatory gaze as Killua’s icy eyes stared down the back of his head.

His only response was another high-pitched keen from Gon. This new position only served to turn Killua on more, Gon’s back bowing and his ass jiggling with each of Killua’s thrusts into his tight heat. Killua sped up, needing to see more of Gon’s hole hungrily swallowing every inch, greedily taking everything Killua gave him.

“Bite the pillow, baby. Y-You, you gotta…. _Oh fuck, Gon_ …. You gotta be _quiet-_ ”

Gon tried to find the strength to open his jaw wide enough so his teeth could sink into the pillow Killua was grabbing for him. With every hard thrust jostling his body back and forth, and his own exhaustion from his previous orgasms overtaking him, even the simplest tasks seemed impossible. If his mind were right, he would be mortified by how the only thing he seemed capable of doing was begging Killua for… more? To stop? To slow down? Or to go faster? Gon didn’t know.

Sensing his lover’s plight, Killua pressed his body fully against Gon once-more. His chest against his back, his long legs firmly pinning Gon down, his hips flush against Gon’s ass, his face turned into Gon’s neck as he slowed his thrusts until they were deep and hard. Gon’s draw out moans matching the new pace of his thrusts.

Killua was a good boyfriend. Thoughtful. He knew what to do when Gon got like this, knew how to take care of his fucked-out state. Conscious of his lover’s needs.

Turning his face, he gently pulled Gon’s hair until his head lifted. Killua pressed his fingers to Gon’s mouth, feeling the wetness of his tears and spittle, the area underneath them where Gon’s face had been was darkened by the mess he left behind.

Gon’s lips parted so Killua’s fingers could slip inside. Killua simply couldn’t resist Gon’s hot mouth, which was already beginning to suck and slobber all over his fingers, drenching them in his saliva. Killua muffled a groan into his shoulder, reminding himself to focus before pulling his hand out and directing Gon’s face to the pillow he’d placed beneath him.

Gently coaxing Gon's jaw to stay open, Killua muttered, “Bite it, Gon. Bite it so I can keep fucking you, baby.” And with a groan, Gon’s teeth managed to latch onto the corner of the pillow, his voice muffled by the thick material.

 _Fuck_ , Killua was too sexy, he thought. Gon couldn’t take it. Really, it was all too much. Killua’s chest was hard and solid, abs pressed firmly against his back as he dominated him. Deep growls of pleasure and sinful whispers filled his ears as Killua sped up again, slamming into his quivering body. Strong arms made their way up towards Gon’s, prying them open so they could hold hands.

_“Good boy.”_

The extra stimulation of Gon’s cock rutting against the sheets mixed with the sound of Killua’s guttural praise had Gon shuddering as a dry orgasm ripped through him. Tears flooded his eyes only to be soaked up by the pillow beneath him. His teeth gripping it so hard he thought he’d bite through it. He squeezed Killua’s hands as his entire body stilled, pulsing in pained ecstasy. If his mouth wasn't full, he's sure he’d be screaming.

Killua moaned directly into Gon’s ear as his tight heat clenched around him. Pulsating and throbbing and coaxing Killua to _release_. And he wanted to, so desperately.

“Gon, baby, I’m gonna cum. Where do you want it?”

Gon lifted his head, dazed and tired. Turning towards Killua he muttered, “I want it inside me, Killua. Wanna feel it fill me up.”

His words set Killua on fire. “ _Fuck-_ Gon, you love to drive me crazy, don’t you?” Everything he heard went straight to his dick and he rewarded Gon with a slap on his ass. Killua lifted his body and pulled Gon’s pliant figure up by the hips. He pinned Gon’s upper half to the bed and forced his back to arch once more, ass high in the air for Killua’s viewing pleasure.

He plowed into him, relentless and desperate, focused on chasing his own high now that Gon was properly taken care of. Gon knew how badly Killua wanted to come and knew he needed an extra push to get him there.

He put on the sluttiest expression he could manage, looking back at Killua with a teasing glint in his eye, raising his ass higher. “ _Mmm…_ fuck me Killua~ Want your cum deep inside”, he panted, “ _Ah_ … D-Do it Killua _, fill me up~_ …. want it so bad, want you to breed me.... wanna feel it dripping out-”

That was all Killua needed. Gon’s filthy words matching his filthy expression, face all wet and sloppy while he teased and begged Killua to cum inside him.

“Yeah, baby? You want it that badly? You like it when I pump you full of my cum? _Shit-_ I’m gonna fuck you so good, Gon- you‘ll be dripping my seed for _days_. Gonna fill you up, baby boy-”

Killua cut himself off by grabbing Gon’s head and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues met and slid against each other, swapping spit while Gon felt Killua’s entire body shudder and start to paint his insides white. It was so warm, so good.

Killua rutted against Gon roughly, squeezing him tightly and claiming his mouth while he rode out his orgasm. Pure ecstasy. _This_ was pure ecstasy. Gon’s ass milking him for all he had, coaxing out every drop from his spent length, while Gon himself merely sighed in contentment as he felt himself be bred.

 _Gon was so good to him_ , Killua thought. _So good_ to let Killua have him in this way.

They ground against each other some more before they both collapsed in a heap on the bed. Killua rubbing his hands up and down Gon’s arms to soothe his still-shuddering body. Already beginning to take his steps in their post-bliss aftercare-

That is, until he heard the footsteps quietly creeping up the stairs, as if trying to be undetected.

_Annoying._

He really hoped they would change their minds and go back downstairs. Or walk right past their room door. _Or_ run to the end of the hallway, open the window, and jump down two stories just for the hell of it. Literally anything else that didn’t include disturbing them. Because Gon was lying on top of the covers and he doubted he could move them both in time to cover their bodies.

He didn’t know if Gon had heard the footsteps or noticed another’s presence while he tried to gather his bearings. He also didn’t know if Gon noticed the footsteps stopping in front of the door, a hand getting ready to knock and make itself known.

Killua imagined the resulting chaos, the (bad) attempts at playing off the noises they were making, or even worse, the position they were in if whoever-it-was ended up opening the door. The mortification on Gon’s face, the angry shouts, the _attitude_ he was going to have to deal with because _somehow_ it was going to end up being all of _Killua’s_ fault that they ended up in this predicament.

Killua prayed to whatever God was listening and asked if they would spare him from the pain.

And as _one_ , _two_ , _three_ knocks sounded on the door, Gon’s head snapping towards the noise while his eyes widened in complete horror; locked onto the doorknob that had begun to twist-

_Really, who knocks and doesn’t wait for a response-_

Killua prayed the ground would just swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that I'm stuck between using too many commas and not knowing the appropriate time for a semi-colon? yeah me too


End file.
